Avorahk (Vezon Clone)
This page is about the clone of Avorak, Skakdi of Light, created by Vezon. You may be looking for the original. This page is about Avorahk II, the clone of the original Avorahk created by Vezon. Story Secrets After Vezon was forced to kill the original Avorahk, he and the Doctor began working on a clone that would be more like Vezon than the original had. After several months, the clone was almost finished. Vezon had set the clone's psyche to be completely susceptible to any commands for twenty minutes. He gave the clone simple commands: #Obey Vezon. #Teridax is Vezon's master. Therefore, obey Teridax. #Never harm Vezon or Teridax. #Your name is similar to that of the previous Skakdi of Light. Make it clear to anyone who meets you that you are not the same Avorahk. Vezon left him asleep with five minutes to spare. When he left, the Doctor reawakened the clone and gave him one last order: 5. If at any point in time Vezon shows weakness, you are to kill him immediately. He then put the Skakdi back to sleep, never telling Vezon the truth about what had been done. Evil Light At first Teridax was skeptical. He was not yet willing to trust that Vezon had created a Skakdi of Light that would work for them, but Vezon assured him that this version of Avorahk was trustworthy. Teridax soon sent him out on a mission to kill a Toa called Acen. Avorahk brutally murdered the Toa of Air and returned shortly after with the head on a spike. Avorahk was quickly made a lieutenant and Vezon's personal partner. He fought many important characters, including the Toa Inika, Krika, Zeon, and more. Takanuva One of Avorahk's most memorable fights was with Takanuva, the Toa of Light. In the ensuing battle, Takanuva attempted to convince Avorahk to change sides, refusing to believe that a being of light could be evil. Instead, Avorahk almost killed the Toa of Light, only stopped when Takanuva released a nova blast of light and escaping the crazed Skakdi. New Rule Following the death of Teridax, Avorahk and Vezon wandered along with the Doctor, alone, no one to help them. But after a few years, hope came in the form of Stronius, the so-called Son of Teridax. Vezon immediately pledged his allegiance to him and was made a Son of Teridax. But Avorahk wouldn't listen to the former Glatorian. Vezon realized that Avorahk's programming only allowed him to accept orders from him and the deceased Teridax. Vezon was forced to rewrite Avorahk's programming to accept orders from Stronius now. Order #5 Out of nowhere one day, Vezon was attacked by Avorahk, who had gone into Order #5 of his original programming, which Vezon had no idea about. Vezon eventually overpowered the clone and rewrote his programming to eliminate Order #5. Vezon then confronted the Doctor about it, who claimed he had done so to keep Vezon from ever falling in power. Though Vezon punished him, he didn't kill either of them. Death Avorahk was eventually killed by Toa X on his way to kill Vezon. Avorahk would never be reborn. Powers and Tools Powers Like his predecessor before him, Avorahk II could control light, but only with the help of his weapons. He had telepathy, enhanced senses, and x-ray vision. Tools Avorahk II possessed the same weapons as his predecessor. His Heavenly Blade could focus light energy and his light shield could throw up a field of light around him. Personality and Traits While his genetics and powers may have been the same as the original Avorahk, the personality of this version was completely different. He was sadistic, taking joy in the pain of his enemies. Much like Vezon, he was calm and collected, but with an edge of venom to his words. In battle he was fierce and brutal, slaughtering enemies with malicious glee. However, he was unflinchingly loyal to Vezon, Teridax, and Stronius, only rebelling when Order #5 kicked in. Category:Skakdi Category:Light